Summer Lovin
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan pranks Scott in public...at a beach


Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Bobby, Rogue, and kitty all go to the beach. After a long day's swim, Logan washes off in the little outside shower area to rinse off all the sand and what not. After a few moments, when he's rising off his face, a gay guy walks over and grabs his butt. Logan jumps and turns around, only to find a guy smirking behind him. He furrows his eyebrows and smirks. He says, "Listen. I'll pay you thirty bucks if you go into that little building right there and find a guy named Scott. A boy named bobby will tell you where he is. I'll pay you to open the curtain and say, "hey, got enough room in there for two". and the gay guy is like, "what's the point in that?" and logan says, "i wanna hear him scream like a girl."

**CHAPTER ONE**

Today was the first day I actually got out of the mansion and had quite a bit of fun. Scott however was rather pissed at me after a few days but…it was priceless. Today, Ororo, Marie, Jeannie, Scott, Katherine, Bobby and I all went out to the beach.

I didn't really think I was really into swimming, but it's really good for exercising.

It was later in the day when I noticed, almost all day; several guys stared at me with grins on their faces. _Was there something in my teeth_? I thought to myself and licked the front of my teeth with my tongue. After a while it got to where 'Ro, Marie and Jean thought it was kinda funny that I was getting hit on by other men. _I really need to get laid…preferably by a woman._

So there I was in the outside shower and I washed off all the sand and salt water off my body when it happened. "Ow!" I yelled and turned around, placing my hand on my left ass cheek. And there I saw a brunette man smiling at me. He bit his bottom lip a little. "Oh my God…"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you walk out of the ocean, the water dripping down your body so slowly," he said and walked closer to me.

I backed away, my back pressed against the shower's rod. He bit his bottom lip again and I raised an eyebrow and laughed nervously.

"Sorry kid, I ain't into men."

"Oh fiddle-sticks," he complained and stomped his foot on the pavement as though her were a drag queen. Oh wait…he was.

"Listen," I said and he looked at me. I do admit he did have pretty blue eyes. _Damn, I sounded real gay just then_…I shook my head and looked back at the man. "I'll pay you like forty bucks, if you go into that building right there and look for a kid named Bobby. He's shorter than me, had brown hair and blue eyes. Tell him to show you where Scott is."

"Why?"

"I want you to go in there, open the curtain and just…do what gay guys do best," I said and smiled.

"When do I get my money?" he asked me and raised his eyebrows.

"When I see what I wanna see," I told him and he smiled and nodded.

So that's when it all happened. Honestly, I knew Jean hated what mean things Scott and I do to each other, but…I personally love it. The boy, who I learned was Daryl, walked to the building where some people actually take showers afterwards. _They really need to learn how to make doors in them stalls._

----

Daryl walked into the bathroom and looked for the blue eyed brown haired boy the other guy described to him. He sighed heavily and saw a kid of his description and smiled. "Hey," he said and touched the kids shoulder slightly. The boy turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you Bobby?" The kid nodded. "Where's Scott?"

"He's in the stall right there," he said and pointed. "But he's takin' a shower so you can't go in there." He finished and walked away. Daryl smiled to himself and watched as the kid walked away.

"Bet me," he muttered and walked to the stall. He smiled once more and threw back the curtain, seeing a rather adorable bare bubble butt in front of him. "Hey sexy…got enough room in there for two?"

Scott turned around slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Holy shit!" he yelled and ran out of the stall, pushing the guy out of the way.

----

And there he ran, screaming at the top of his lungs which made him sound just like a girl, _naked._

Logan blushed and covered his face and burst into complete hysterical laughter while everyone else on the beach watched in complete and utter surprise. Mothers covered their kids' eyes as their jaws unhinged. I however laughed until I busted my ass and rolled on the wet floor and my sides hurt.

He was gonna kill me…or attempt to.

And its worth every beating.

"Logan I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled out and hid in the hummer we all drove in.

See? What did I tell ya?


End file.
